Cumpleaños
by Hikari Ishikawa
Summary: El significado de la palabra soledad era algo complejo para Atobe, pero no le importaba conocerlo porque no lo necesitaba... o eso creía cuando había llegado su día especial. One-shot.


_**Personaje:** Atobe Keigo y Hyotei._

_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Konomi Takeshi._

-

Desde que salió de la secundaria su vida había sido monótona. Realmente todo lo aburría a estas alturas, tenía de todo y no había cosa que no conocía, pero eso no era justamente lo que más le preocupaba. Podía tener todo, era cierto, pero jamás se imaginaba que le iba a faltar lo estaba necesitando ahora: compañía.

Sus sirvientes, casi máquinas que le obedecían en cualquier orden que les daba y que por momentos pensaba que no tenían sentimientos, se ocupaban de él pero no sentía la calidez humana que le dieron sus padres, esos que nunca pasaban en la mansión y algunas veces ni siquiera dentro del país, o sus amigos de la escuela —aunque recién lo estaba reconociendo—, y eso le estaba afectando.

Al día siguiente era su cumpleaños y nadie daba indicios de acordarse; probablemente estaban preparando alguna sorpresa para no crear sospechas. Al último que había visto por ahí fue a Jiroh, que lo encontró de casualidad en unas canchas de tenis callejeras pese a que no jugaba precisamente a ese deporte, más bien dormía como solía hacerlo en las bancas laterales. Seguramente si lo hubiera visto habría saltado y dicho lo mucho que lo extrañaba.

Uno de sus más cercanos, Oshitari, no lo veía prácticamente desde el día en que se graduaron. Era de esperar, el tensai del equipo había vuelto a Osaka por asuntos familiares, sin embargo, ya era una costumbre para Yuushi mudarse seguido.

A Gakuto lo dejó de ver mucho antes, no sabía exactamente a que se dedicaba porque nunca lo vio volver a jugar tenis por ahí, su paradero le era desconocido. La situación con Taki no era muy distinta, habían perdido cualquier contacto entre ellos. A Shishido lo veía de vez en cuando en su anterior escuela, entrenando a la generación de tenistas recientes. Ootori y Wakashi estaban entre ellos. También Kabaji, sólo que si bien había sido su acompañante más fiel, las relaciones disminuyeron considerablemente.

El día crucial había llegado y era imposible olvidarse del cumpleaños de ore-sama. Sus padres le avisaron que podrían tardar en llegar, los vuelos estaban congestionados e impedían viajar con los horarios establecidos. Los encargados cocinaron una gran cena para la tarde, cuando estuvieran todos. El chico usó su mejor traje, ese que le había costado unos seiscientos dólares.

Miró su reloj de oro impaciente, esperando sentado sutilmente en el gran sillón del salón principal a que sus más cercanos llegaran. Eran las tres de la tarde y nadie parecía haber llegado...

Cuatro...

Cinco...

Seis...

No quedaba mucho para las siete y absolutamente nadie aparecía. En toda la tarde se había paseado alrededor del jardín mirando hacia la entrada por si alguien aparecía... pero nadie había arribado. Llegó al comedor donde la gran cena estaba servida y con una mueca de molestia salió de ese lugar para dirigirse a su habitación. De ahí observaba por la ventana con las últimas esperanzas de que alguien apareciera ya que sus padres no llegaban tampoco.

Eran alrededor de las nueve y la situación no había cambiado. Estaba seguro de que si alguien se presentaba incluso a esa hora, iría corriendo a recibirlo, sin importar quien fuese; pero aún con esos pensamientos no lograba divisar a alguien.

Su costoso traje fue perdiendo el brillo que tenía, la cena estaba fría y ya no era bueno comerla, el salón decorado por él mismo parecía un lugar inhóspito y sin vida... el joven que estaba de cumpleaños estaba devastado y sin ánimo de salir de su cuarto. Ya no miraba por la ventana, ya no le importaba la preparación que se encontraba abajo; estaba estirado en su cama sin importarle si dañaba sus finas ropas. La medianoche se acercaba y la tristeza y el sueño eran su única compañía en el momento.

Le costaba admitirlo pero su orgullo había perdido esta vez. No podía llorar porque nunca había conocido esa sensación, no sabía que significaba ese sentimiento. No podía gritar ni patear lo que encontrase en su camino porque aunque lo hiciera, nadie estaría ahí para escucharlo ni detenerlo. Quizás ahora estaba experimentando algo que nunca había vivido jamás en su vida y eso le dolía, le dolía porque esta era la primera vez que no era el número uno, porque no se habían acordado de él... ÉL. No podía creer que esto estaba pasando, que era una pesadilla y que su criada lo despertaría porque tendría que levantarse a desayunar, hasta maldijo su propio cumpleaños por causarle tantas molestias.

Se acostó en su maravillosa cama, que ahora encontraba solamente un lugar para olvidarse de todo y cerró los ojos intensamente, apretando los puños con fuerza. No sabía el porqué de las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, tal vez eso era lo que los demás sentían cuando estaban tristes por algún u otro motivo y se lamentó por haber caído tan bajo... _estaba solo_.

Sin darse cuenta de la hora se quedó dormido, era más de las dos de la mañana y ya había tenido suficiente con sus peleas mentales y ese sentimiento de tristeza y soledad fuertemente entrelazadas. Seguramente alguien llegaría y lo despertaría en medio de la noche para felicitarlo; nadie podía dejar de asombrarse ante su grandeza después de todo...


End file.
